Inalcanzable
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Esta bien que Daiki fuera un loco empedernido, pero aun quería seguir viviendo, y pues… conociendo a su capitán, si él llegaba a ponerle una sola mano encima a su pareja. Era cien por ciento seguro, que no la contaría.


Para celebrar el nuevo año, les traigo este fic, del anime Kuroko no Basket, uno de mis fandom favoritos

Título: Inalcanzable.  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Personajes: Aomine Daiki-Murasakibara Atsushi-Akashi Seijurou  
Número de palabras: 543  
Advertencia: Seria Shonen-ai ligero.

Titulo: _Inalcanzable_

_~Aomine & Atsushi & Akashi~_

—Gracias. —Musitó Atsushi al recibir las monedas que Aomine le había cambiado—. No tardo, voy por unas golosinas, Akashi-kun —informó al pelirrojo al pasar por su lado y acariciarle los cabellos carmín.

El alto joven de hebras lilas, se dirigió hasta la maquina expendedora. Introdujo las monedas, nada más se escuchaba el piquetear de los botones y el sonido de la mercancía al caer en la hendidura que le permitiría a Murasakibara apoderarse de ellos. El de cabellos azul marino y el pelirrojo le miraban, esperándole apoyados en la pared de la salida al gimnasio. El glotón estaba inclinado viendo que más podría comprar…

Los ojos predadores de Aomine, le miraban con deseo. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de momentos antes y eso, comenzó a causar estragos en su cuerpo. Es que, en la ducha como había envidiado aquellas gotas de agua que se deslizaban libremente por aquel apetecible cuerpo desnudo. Mientras que él, tenía que conformarse con sólo verlo de lejos, pues ese joven portaba un enorme letrero "invisible" que decía "prohibido".

-Suspiró.

Esta bien que Daiki fuera un loco empedernido, pero aun quería seguir viviendo, y pues… conociendo a su capitán, si él llegaba a ponerle una sola mano encima a su pareja. Era cien por ciento seguro, que no la contaría.

Ya una vez le había pasado, y por nada del mundo quería experimentar ese miedo de nuevo. Aquella ocasión había perdido su color natural al ver volar las filosas tijeras e incrustarse a centímetros de su rostro, quedándole una pequeña cortada en su mejilla, todo, por quitar con sus dedos un poco de manjar que a Murasakibara le había quedado en la parte inferior del labio tras comer un rico tuinky.

Y ahora, sin ser consciente, estaba mirando fijamente ese trasero que tanto lo atraía, pero lamentablemente para él. Aquella mirada predadora no paso desapercibida para Akashi.

El pelirrojo bajito, saco las tijeras que traía en su pantalón y con la mano abajo y oculta se giro rápidamente quedando de frente al más alto.

—Maldición, lo olvide. —Farfullo sádicamente Seijurou, mientras que el trigueño tragaba duro y una gota por el susto resbalaba por su cien; al ver en donde estaban incrustadas aquellas tijeras que el pelirrojo siempre portaba— a la próxima no fallare, recuérdalo, Aomine… él es sólo mío.

Mientras, Murasakibara había destapado un delicioso pan relleno de piña, el cual coloco en su boca, y tomo, a como pudo todas las golosinas que le había comprado a la maquina. Iba a caminar hasta donde su pareja lo esperaba, pero se abstuvo al verlo dirigirse hasta él. La mirada de Akashi centellaba posesión y dominio. Sin querer, el de cabellos lilas cruzo su mirada con Daiki; quien se relamió los labios en una muy descarada insinuación, pero que el aludido no capto del todo al ser distraído por el firme jalón que le dio Akashi al tomarlo del cuello. Logrando que el alto se inclinara y el bajito pudiera devorar un pedazo de pan que aún sobre salía de la boca que seguido se dispuso a besar.

Sí, era una clara afrenta contra Aomine. Con esa escena, Akashi claramente le enseñaba lo que él jamás podría hacer, claro… si es que quería seguir vivo, y sobre todo… tener descendientes algún día.

**Titulo: **_**Inalcanzable**_

—Gracias. —Musitó Atsushi al recibir las monedas que Aomine le había cambiado—. No tardo, voy por unas golosinas, Akashi-kun —informó al pelirrojo al pasar por su lado y acariciarle los cabellos carmín.

El alto joven de hebras lilas, se dirigió hasta la maquina expendedora. Introdujo las monedas, nada más se escuchaba el piquetear de los botones y el sonido de la mercancía al caer en la hendidura que le permitiría a Murasakibara apoderarse de ellos. El de cabellos azul marino y el pelirrojo le miraban, esperándole apoyados en la pared de la salida al gimnasio. El glotón estaba inclinado viendo que más podría comprar…

Los ojos predadores de Aomine, le miraban con deseo. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de momentos antes y eso, comenzó a causar estragos en su cuerpo. Es que, en la ducha como había envidiado aquellas gotas de agua que se deslizaban libremente por aquel apetecible cuerpo desnudo. Mientras que él, tenía que conformarse con sólo verlo de lejos, pues ese joven portaba un enorme letrero "invisible" que decía "prohibido".

-Suspiró.

Esta bien que Daiki fuera un loco empedernido, pero aun quería seguir viviendo, y pues… conociendo a su capitán, si él llegaba a ponerle una sola mano encima a su pareja. Era cien por ciento seguro, que no la contaría.

Ya una vez le había pasado, y por nada del mundo quería experimentar ese miedo de nuevo. Aquella ocasión había perdido su color natural al ver volar las filosas tijeras e incrustarse a centímetros de su rostro, quedándole una pequeña cortada en su mejilla, todo, por quitar con sus dedos un poco de manjar que a Murasakibara le había quedado en la parte inferior del labio tras comer un rico tuinky.

Y ahora, sin ser consciente, estaba mirando fijamente ese trasero que tanto lo atraía, pero lamentablemente para él. Aquella mirada predadora no paso desapercibida para Akashi.

El pelirrojo bajito, saco las tijeras que traía en su pantalón y con la mano abajo y oculta se giro rápidamente quedando de frente al más alto.

—Maldición, lo olvide. —Farfullo sádicamente Seijurou, mientras que el trigueño tragaba duro y una gota por el susto resbalaba por su cien; al ver en donde estaban incrustadas aquellas tijeras que el pelirrojo siempre portaba— a la próxima no fallare, recuérdalo, Aomine… él es sólo mío.

Mientras, Murasakibara había destapado un delicioso pan relleno de piña, el cual coloco en su boca, y tomo, a como pudo todas las golosinas que le había comprado a la maquina. Iba a caminar hasta donde su pareja lo esperaba, pero se abstuvo al verlo dirigirse hasta él. La mirada de Akashi centellaba posesión y dominio. Sin querer, el de cabellos lilas cruzo su mirada con Daiki; quien se relamió los labios en una muy descarada insinuación, pero que el aludido no capto del todo al ser distraído por el firme jalón que le dio Akashi al tomarlo del cuello. Logrando que el alto se inclinara y el bajito pudiera devorar un pedazo de pan que aún sobre salía de la boca que seguido se dispuso a besar.

Sí, era una clara afrenta contra Aomine. Con esa escena, Akashi claramente le enseñaba lo que él jamás podría hacer, claro… si es que quería seguir vivo, y sobre todo... tener descendientes algun día.


End file.
